


Supernatural Boyfriend Scenarios!

by Darbydoo95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbydoo95/pseuds/Darbydoo95
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Rated M to be safe! Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer so far. More may be added later.





	1. How You Met!

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (L/N)= Last Name  
> (h/l)= hair length  
> (h/c)= hair color  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (s/t)= skin tone

**Dean:**

You sighed as you cleaned up the mess at the bar. It was just about closing time, but there was a man who… wasn’t quite ready to leave. You didn’t know if he had heard the last call, but you got closer to him as you wiped the bar clean. “Hey,” you said with a smile when you were right in front of him, “You ready to head out yet?”

“Not really,” he answered honestly, “My brother is there.” You smiled at him and refilled his glass. You were the only one in right now, and seeing as you’re about to close, you didn’t see the point in sending him home just yet.

“What kind of man is your brother?” you asked him.

“He’s worrying over nothing. We just lost our dad not too long ago, and Sam is worried that I’m not dealing with it in a ‘healthy way,’” he said using air quotes.

“Tell me about your dad, huh?” you asked him as you poured yourself a glass of Jack Daniels, “Was he a man worth missing?”

“He was a… great man. He did work that not many people could handle,” the man said with a sigh, “But he kind of raised Sam and I to be soldiers. We were meant to follow his orders without any questions asked.”

“Army?” you asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Marines,” the man replied with a small smile in his stunning green eyes.

“My daddy was in the Air Force,” I said with a smile, “When he came back, he and my mom opened this place. A… refuge for the alone and lonely, you know?” He smiled and we talked some more.

“I guess I should be letting you get home now,” the man said standing up around 5 in the morning.

“I never got your name sweetness,” you told him with a smile. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and you hoped to see him again.

“Dean,” he said with a smile, “You?”

“(Y/N),” you replied, “Hope to see you soon Dean.” All he did was smile as he left the bar. He didn’t make any false promises of coming back. You and he both had the feeling that he didn’t know if he would be able to.

 

**Sam:**

You groaned as you sat down at the table. You were in the library at Stanford University, getting everything you needed for your next exam. You were working on a Doctorate in History and in Languages, and it was getting more and more tedious as the days went on. Your father was in the Navy, and you had been to many countries. You loved all the history and the intricacies of the languages that surrounded you. You were already fluent in at least five languages, and seeing as Latin is one of them, most languages were easier to pick up. “Excuse me,” you heard a voice say quietly from above you, “Do you mind if I sit here. There aren’t any singles left.” He was a very nice looking young man, handsome really, and he at least asked before taking a seat at your nod. “Sam Winchester, pre-law,” he said holding his hand out to you.

“(Y/N) (L/N), History and Language” you said taking his hand. You sat in companionable silence as you both studied. You started to yawn though as you got to the wars. You always found the actual wars to be boring, and remembering dates just seemed to be an impossibility. Sam smiled at you as you stood up. “I’m going to grab a latte or something. You want me to pick you up something?”

“Y-You don’t have to do that,” he said softly and shocked.

“I want to,” you said, “You’ve been the best ‘study partner’ I’ve had in a while.”

“I… uh… actually have a girlfriend you know,” he said nervously.

“I figured as much,” you said with a nod of your head, “You’re tall, tan, handsome, kind, and smart after all. Now, if you don’t tell me what you want now, I’m going to get you the worst tea they have at StarBucks.”

“Latte is fine,” he said quickly.

“Watch my books for me?” you asked as you grabbed your purse, “I’ll be half an hour at most.” When you came back, Sam was looking at your books with surprise. There were a few occult books there. Many countries had stories and myths of monsters that have become a huge part of their histories, and you needed to know about them to get through school.

“What are these for?” he asked you as he held up a book on Demons.

“Many countries are very religion based, some have one god, some have multiple, but they all have Demons. Demons were thought to be behind many historical events: the witch trials, the black plaque, and so many more. I need to learn everything about these religions to survive in the history department,” you answered handing him the latte. He looked at it skeptically before you sighed. “You think I put something in it huh?”

“Well…” he said slowly. You grabbed the cup, and you took a sip from the extremely strong drink.

“Happy?” you asked handing him back the cup, “Now study for your interview.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a smile. When it was time for the library to close, you two made plans to get together again and study some more, but he never showed up. You, of course heard the rumors that Sam’s apartment burned down and that his fiancée died. You felt bad for the kind boy that was so nice to you. You didn’t know if he ever made it to his interview, but you doubted it. You sent a quick prayer out to any god or goddess that could be listening. You prayed that Sam Winchester would be okay, given time.

 

**Castiel:**

“Jimmy!” you yelled to your best friend since you were kids. You were made Claire’s godmother, and you loved the man like he was a brother. He turned to look at you, but you automatically knew something was off with him. “James Novak,” you said walking up to him and putting your hands on your hips, “What did you do now?”

“I am not Jimmy Novak,” the man said. His voice was a good few octaves deeper than your friend’s. You were worried. Has Jimmy gone insane? Or was there something greater going on here? “You cannot begin to fathom what is transpiring at this time (Y/N) (L/N). You will be a part of it soon enough.”

“Well, you seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage,” you said slowly. You weren’t sure what was going on, but you needed to make sure you were alive after it. You needed to be there for Claire, and you felt that if he wanted to, this man could kill you without a second’s hesitation. “You seem to know of me, but I do not know you sir.”

“I have access to all of Jimmy Novak’s memories. You are in quite a few of them,” he said with an emotionless face. “I am Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord. We will meet again (Y/N), but Jimmy wishes me to pass on a message. He wishes you to be there for Amelia and Claire. Help her take care of his little girl.”

“He doesn’t have to ask, Castiel,” you say, “Can he hear me?”

“He can,” Castiel said with a nod of his head.

“Be safe little brother,” you told the trenchcoat wearing angel of the Lord, “If you die before I say you can, I’ll knock you into the middle of next week and kick your ass on Thursday. Do I make myself clear?”

“He says ‘Crystal’ and to quit watching the YaYa Sisterhood,” the angel said, “So long for now, (Y/N).”

“Farewell, Castiel,” you told him. You nodded your head, and when you looked back up, there was no sign of my best friend.

 

**Gabriel:**

You were aggravated to say the least. You were constantly being picked on by your fellow Seniors. For some unknown reason, they just hated you. You felt like Veronica Sawyer from Heathers, and you just couldn’t wait to leave this place.

You knew that the only retaliation you really had access to was April Fool’s Day. The other high schoolers thought that the perfect prank was “There’s a spider in your hair” types of pranks, but you knew better. Loki was a hero to you in almost every sense of the word. He was the KING of pranks! You had already gotten the cheerleaders by switching their hairspray with aerosol hair dye, and you just threw itching powder in the school’s dryer. Every pair of the football players towels and pants were filled with the stuff.

“Good job,” you heard a voice say from beside your locker. There was your substitute History teacher there, leaning on the locker beside yours. He was on the shorter end of the spectrum, but that didn’t take away from his looks one bit. He was a handsome man with honey eyes and matching hair.

“What do you mean, sir?” you asked him. You haven’t formally met the man yet, and his name just escaped you at the moment.

“Hair dye? Itching powder? What’s next? Glue on their lockers?” he asked.

“Nope,” you said with a smile as you looked down the hall. Your next victim were the members of the Ice Hockey team. They opened up their lockers, only to jump back in fear with VERY girly screams filling the halls. “Murderous clown pictures taped to their lockers,” you whispered at him.

“Very nice (Y/N),” he said with a smile on his face, “If you need any pointers, don’t hesitate to ask.

“Thank you Mr…” “Loki Odinson,” he said with a wink. You blinked in shock, and when you opened your eyes, he was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere. You felt that your life just got A LOT more interesting.

 

**Lucifer:**

You looked around Hell with a sigh. Lucifer had just been released from his prison, but you weren’t completely sure if you wanted to side with him or not. Yes, he was a very handsome man, or at least his meat suit was.

You have been in Hell since the Civil War. You had sold your soul to protect your family from the war, seeing as all your little brothers wanted to join the cause. Though the Confederates had lost, your brothers came back alive and well. You got another six years before you were taken by the hounds. You had a great-great-great granddaughter topside, but you stayed away from any old family. You never regretted your choice. Your life for your four brothers’? It was a no brainer.

“Hello,” you heard a voice say from your side. You jumped lightly as you turned to look at the lord of darkness himself. The Morning Star. Lucifer was looking at you with a smirk on his face. “What, may I ask, is going on in that head of yours?” he asked looking you up and down.

“Just thinking of changing. (H/c) is starting to get boring,” you said with a smile, “I was thinking of finding me a red head or maybe even a man to wear.”

“You would look lovely in anything you wear,” he said with a wink, “But, I must say that I like your current vessel. You could just dye the hair if you are getting bored.”

“I suppose, my lord,” you said with a bow of your head.

“What is your name, sweetheart?” he asked as he looked you up and down, “And how did such a class act get down here?”

“My name is (Y/N), sire,” you answered the King of Hell, creator of your kind, “I am down here for selling my soul for my brothers. They were in the Confederate Army back in the days of the Civil War. I did what I did to protect them.”

“I see,” he said thoughtfully, “I am sensing quite the story. I may find you again to hear it.”

“I shall look forward to it,” you said. You gave a small curtsy, or as best as you could muster with the mini skirt your meat suit had in her drawers. She was a total whore, and you felt a little dirty wearing her.

Lucifer took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles. “I hope we meet again, (Y/N)."


	2. You Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your boy again. What will happen?

**DEAN:**

It’s been a good year since you met Dean, and he hasn’t come back since that night. You were off for the night, but you came to the bar anyway to get some drinks with a couple of your friends (employee discount and the fact that you were the owner’s daughter). They had come with you, but they couldn’t hold their liquor as well as you could. They had left you at the bar to either go home to their significant others or with the night’s conquests.

You didn’t want to toot your own horn, but you looked good tonight. You were wearing a pair of cut off shorts that hugged your upper thigh, a black tank top, and a green and black flannel shirt over it. You also had your (h/l) (h/c) hair straightened and out of its usual ponytail.

You were leaning against the bar when you saw the familiar face. It was hard to misplace it. It was one of the most beautiful you’ve seen in the small town. His eyes connected with yours and a spark of recognition ignited. He made his way over to you, with the confused look from the man you assumed was Sam. He did fit the description Dean had given you almost a year ago.

You turned and ordered a whiskey for him and it came just as he walked up. “I see you remember me,” he said with a smirk.

“Kind of hard to forget the hottest piece of tail to walk in this joint in the last ten years,” you replied with a smirk of your own as you handed him the drink, “What surprises me is that you remember me.”

“Hard to misplace those eyes of yours,” he said taking the drink from your hand, “And the fact that you can handle whiskey as well as I can.”

“You should see me with tequila shots,” you said with a wink, “I need them with the 'band' Daddy put up tonight.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “What is a country band doing playing ‘Apple Bottom Jeans?’”

“Hell if I know,” you replied with a laugh of your own, “Now… what has been going on in the life of Dean?”

“Nothing new really,” he said with a smile, “When we got into town, I just had to come and see you.” You two talked for most of the night. Even when the band packed up and left, even when your dad called last call. You two talked and talked.

When the night finally came to a close, you hugged Dean and shook Sam’s hand. He looked confused, but he also had a soft smile on his face. You were confused by that as well, but you didn’t comment on it. “Hey,” you said, “if you ever get a free moment, text me.” You took out the sharpie you stole from the counter earlier in the night, and you wrote your number on Dean’s bicep. “Be safe Dean,” you said giving him one last parting hug. You then turned and turned towards your dad’s car.

Sam must have said something or gave his brother a look because you heard Dean say, “Shut up and get in!” just as you closed the door to your dad’s car.

“He’s good looking…” your dad said with a smirk, “You going to tap that?”

“Oh my God DADDY!” you yelled as he burst into laughter.

 

**SAM:**

It’s been almost four years since the day that you met Sam Winchester. You had seen the news reports about him and his brother Dean, but you didn’t want to believe it. You had finished your degree, and now you were working as a professor at the University of Sioux Falls in South Dakota.

You of course knew who Bobby Singer was. He was the “Town Drunk,” but you very rarely ever saw him DRUNK. He may have a glass or two, but it never went beyond that. He was good man in your eyes, and you often went over to his house with food or to clean his mess of a house.

Today though, you were sitting in your office at home, grading papers. You asked your students to write a paper about their favorite point in history at the beginning of the semester. It was the only real homework assignment you gave, and it wasn’t due until the week before finals.

You had just taken a sip of the red wine you got earlier that day, when your doorbell rang. You very rarely had visitors, so you knew who it was the second you heard the chime. You went down the stairs and threw the door open. “Bobby Singer! This better be damn important! I told you I was grading papers tonight!” You looked up to not only see Bobby Singer, but Sam and Dean Winchester as well. “Why the hell did you bring the FBI’s Most Wanted to my doorstep? Hey Sam.”

“(Y/N)?!” Sam asked you with a doofy smile on his face, “Man! It’s been forever!”

“Yeah, your four years over due for that interview and study date,” you said with a soft smile, letting him know you were playing with him. “What do you want Singer?”

“Sam, here,” Bobby said, “needs to pick your brain on the history of a special town.”

“Which town?” you asked.

“(Your Hometown),” Bobby answered, “Now you gonna let us in?”

“Please tell me they don’t drink like you do,” you begged the rugged man you had become friends with.

“Yep,” he said walking through the door. “Dammit Bobby! My Mom sends me that whiskey for Christmas!” you yell after the older man, “Get a beer man!”

“What can I say,” Bobby said, “Your mom has good taste.”

“No she doesn’t,” you replied, “She married my asshole of a dad.” You sighed and raised your hands in defeat. “Whatever Bobby. You and Dean make yourselves comfortable; Sam, you’re coming with me to my office. I got papers to grade!” you yelled over your shoulder at the grouchy mechanic. Sam followed you up the stairs and walked over to the decanter by your desk. “Want a drink Sam?” you asked the tall man.

“Uh… doesn’t Bobby have the good stuff?” Sam asked confused.

“The stuff down there is from this past Christmas,” you answered holding out the glass to him, “This is from the year before.” He took the glass from you, and you led him to your desk. He sat down in the chair across from it, and he looked at the amber liquid.

“(Y/N)-,” Sam started but you stopped him with a look.

“Before I help you, we’re going to catch up, and you are going to explain to me, the best you can, why you and your brother are two of the most wanted men in America,” you said as you picked up a red inked pen. As Sam explained everything that he could about what happened over the last four years, you knew that he was keeping things out. Bobby often did the same thing. You had even taken a course in EMT training just in case he came bloody. You never pushed because you had your own secrets. By the end of the tale, you knew that Sam was telling the truth about him and Dean being framed. When everything was done, Sam had his information, and you now had a piece of mind that you never knew was missing.

“Thanks a lot for this (Y/N),” Sam said with a smile on his face, “I can’t tell you how much this helps.”

“We aren’t done yet Winchester,” you said grabbing his upper arm firmly but gently, “I’m giving you my number, and I expect you to keep in contact. If you go one month without texting me, I will hunt you down and drag you back here. You got it?”

“G-Got it,” he said nervously, but you knew that he really did get it. Bobby Singer was respected you for good reason, and he knew that you would hold true to your promise. You gave him your number and you gave him a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re alive,” you whispered into his ear. Fifteen minutes later, you watched as a black ’67 Impala pulled out of your driveway. You sent up another prayer. You didn’t care who heard it. All you wanted was for Sam Winchester to come home safe.

 

**CASTIEL:**

“J-Jimmy?” you asked looking at your friend. Was this real? Could he really be back?

“Hey (Nickname),” Jimmy said in the voice you have missed since he left.

“What are you doing here? What happened to Castiel? Why aren’t you with Claire and Amelia? They just left your house not too long ago,” you asked firing off question after question. You had gotten a bad vibe off of Amelia, “What happened to her eyes?”

“What are you talking about?” Jimmy asked confused.

“Her eyes were black, Jimmy, and she didn’t look happy,” you answered. Jimmy cursed as he ran out of your doorway. You ran after him. “Wait! Jimmy! What the hell is going on? Is something wrong?”

“I can’t talk now!” Jimmy yelled as he ran up to two, admittedly, good looking young men, “I have to go save my daughter.”

“What happened?” one of them asked.

“Amelia was possessed,” Jimmy huffed, “We’ve got to go save Claire.”

“Wait a second, dammit!” you yelled, “If my goddaughter is in trouble I’m going with you!”

“(Y/N)-,” Jimmy tried, but you grabbed him by the lapels of his trench coat and growled in his face.

“I am going to save my little girl, and God, Satan, and Gabriel help you if you try to leave me behind,” you growled lowly but loud enough for all of them to hear. The men your best friend was with seemed to get the picture, so you pushed Jimmy away and climbed into the backseat of the muscle car.

“Talk some sense into her please,” Jimmy begged the two men.

“Nope,” the one with shorter hair said with a quick shake of his head, “She’s in ‘Momma Bear Mode.’ I ain’t touching that with a 99 ½ foot pole.”

“Smart boy,” you yelled.

They took you to the warehouse, and you were doing everything in your power to protect Jimmy. You saw something flash in your side vision, and it was a gun! Amelia was pointing a gun at you and Jimmy! You kicked it out of her grasp, but it went off anyway. You fought with Amelia, trying to get to your goddaughter, not noticing that Jimmy had been hit by the accidentally discharged gun.

The battle was done, the demons (as you later found out they were) were gone, thanks to your goddaughter. Jimmy was begging the being that had taken over Claire to let her go, and you recognized the way it spoke.

“Castiel,” you said in a tearful voice, “P-Please let Claire go. She’s too young to understand what any of this truly means. She’s just a little girl… Are you willing to stop her from living? Are you willing to trap her in her own mind for all eternity? Please, just let our little girl go.”

Castiel turned his blue eyes on you and his face turned to confusion. “Why are you crying over a girl that is not yours?” he asked, “She is not your true daughter.”

“I was given the task of watching over her by her parents, and it was anointed by God. I cry because she is my girl in everything BUT blood.” Castiel nodded his head, and he made a deal with Jimmy. You gave your best friend a kiss on the head before Castiel took his place. You were there to catch Claire as she fell to the ground. “Thank you,” you said softly as Castiel stood up in your best friend’s body. Tears were streaming down your face as you held Claire close to your chest. “Thank you Castiel.”

 

**GABRIEL:**

You smiled as you took another bite of the chocolate cheesecake you had ordered. You were currently a small café, not too far from your college campus. You were still reeling from the fact that you met Loki, THE LOKI, last April, but there have been a lot of strange deaths on campus in the last few days. You were worried a little, but who or whatever it was that was killing them, seemed to only go for assholes.

“It’s their just desserts,” you heard a familiar voice say from the chair across from you.

“HEY!” you said happily, carefully not using his name, “What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see my favorite prankster,” he said with a smile, “That looks good.” With a wave of his hand, Loki summoned up a whole chocolate cheesecake, and your eyes went wide. “You got a sweet tooth too?”

“Maybe…” you said slowly as you licked your lips.

“Well, not to toot my own horn, but I do make the best hot chocolate this side of the universe,” he said waving his hand, and two cups appeared in front of you. You looked at him, not knowing if they were both for him or not. “Go ahead and try a bit.”

You did, and it truly was the best tasting hot chocolate you’ve ever had. You two sat in a comfortable silence as you had your sugar fill. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Call me crazy, but I don’t think you showing up the same time as these deaths are a coinkidink.”

“You aren’t wrong on that,” he replied, “They have been total assholes, and they needed to be taught a lesson… too bad that lesson came with a price.”

“I’d say,” you said with a chuckle, “They’re dead.”

“Not that price Sugar,” he said with a smirk on his face, “There are these things called ‘hunters…’” and so Loki told you about the Winchester brothers who tried and obviously failed to kill him.

“Wait, so your saying that you ‘died’ because these douche-nozzles didn’t like that you were taking out cheaters and wife beaters?” you asked him, “And they think that their HELPING the world?”

“Yep,” Loki said as he popped the P, “They aren’t the smartest hunters I’ve ever come across. I’m not done with them yet.”

“Just don’t kill them, huh?” you asked, “They tried to help, even if they had it wrong.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I don’t think the Christian angels will let them stay dead for long anyway.”

“Well then…” you said slowly. The Norse Gods being real you could understand, but actual Angels and God? You didn’t want to believe it. “If you’re ever in a bind, you can come and visit me. Okay? I’ve always got candy stocked up.”

“Good girl,” Loki said with a smile. You blinked and he was gone again.

“What? No goodbye?” you pouted. Nothing happened. “Boo.”

 

**LUCIFER:**

You were confused as you walked through the halls of Hell. The Morning Star has called you to his throne room, and you weren’t sure why. You couldn’t refuse though. If you did, he would most likely find you himself and be very angry with you. You have felt him watching you for some time now, but he had never approached you. “My Lord,” you said as you gave him a curtsy, “To what do I owe the honor of being in your presence?”

“I am bored, and you are the most interesting demon I have seen since my return,” he answered, “Tell me about what your life was like back on Earth?” And that is how your day went. Lucifer would ask a question, you would answer, he would ask another, and you would answer. Some of the questions were rather personal, and you were not sure how to completely answer them without making a fool of yourself. “What is the thing you miss most about being human?” he asked you.

You had to think for a moment, but you finally answered. “I miss horseback riding,” you answered with a fond smile on your face, “Now, horses do not let me come near, and I miss the feeling, the sights, the smells, and the trust I always felt atop my horse.”

Lucifer smiled at you before returning his face to the mask you and the other demons have become accustomed to. “That will be all (Y/N),” he said waving his hand in an obvious dismissal, “You may go now.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” you said curtsying to him once again. With that you left his throne room, wondering what you were to do now. “I might as well go check on the Winchesters. No one has done that in a few days.”


	3. How You Met (His POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he thinking about when he first saw you?

**DEAN:**

I sighed as I looked at my glass again. Sam has been getting on my nerves for weeks now about how I was dealing with Dad’s death, and I didn’t want to go back to the motel just yet. We had taken down a coven of vampires not too much earlier tonight, and I needed a drink… bad.

I had only been here a good hour before Last Call was shouted, and I groaned. I didn’t want to go back to my worried little brother. It didn’t feel right that I was the reason he was so… off. “Hey,” I heard a definitely female voice say, “You ready to head out yet?”

I looked up at her and had to stop my eyes from widening. She was SMOKING! Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to sweep across her brow. It brought attention to her kind (e/c) orbs. She was beautiful. “Not really,” I told her, “My brother is there.”

For a second, she didn’t say anything, but I watched as she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured two glasses. I had no clue what was going through her head. Surely she wanted to go home after a long day of dealing with drunks, right? “What kind of man is your brother?” she asked as she handed me my refilled glass. She wasn’t kicking me out? We talked about this and that. I talked about Dad, not really going into too much detail about him. I talked about Sam and how much his worrying was worrying me. We talked and talked, and when I looked at my watch, I was surprised to see that it had been over two hours since they officially closed! I felt lighter than I had in weeks, and I didn’t feel like the weight of the world was on my shoulders anymore. It was so easy to talk with her for some reason, and I didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

“I guess I should be letting you get home now,” I said pulling my jacket back on. I had turned to the door when her voice stopped me.

“I never got your name sweetness,” she said with a smirk playing on her lips. Have I ever said that I love Southern girls? Because I do. They could be catty and sincere at the same time. It was like she truly thought I was sweet.

“Dean. You?” I asked her. It had only donned on me that I didn’t know her name either. I wanted to know the name of my possible savior.

“(Y/N),” she said with a full on smile now. It was beautiful just like the rest of her, “I hope to see you soon, Dean.” I didn’t say anything. I just smiled at her. I couldn’t promise that I would see her again. I couldn’t promise that I would live to see tomorrow. I couldn’t promise to come back to this little one bar town. I think she understood that because she nodded as I left.

 

**SAM:**

I looked around the library, just trying to find a place to sit down. All the single study booths were taken up, and there were other students with their tutors or friends at the other tables… except for one.

A girl with (h/c) hair was sitting alone at a table, surrounded by numerous books. I didn’t know her, but she seemed somewhat familiar. I didn’t really want to sit with a total stranger, but it would seem I didn’t have a choice in the matter today. I walked up to her, and cleared my throat. She didn’t seem to hear me though.

“Excuse me…” I said. This time she looked up, and I made contact with her (e/c) eyes. She was pretty, don’t get me wrong, but she had nothing on my Jess. “Do you mind if I sit here. There aren’t any singles left.” She looked at me for a second, measuring me, to see if I was some creep or a nice guy, but she eventually nodded her head and I took a seat. “Sam Winchester, Pre-law,” I said holding my hand out to her.

She took it and smiled a bit. “(Y/N) (L/N), History and Languages,” she said. That was where I recognized her from. She was the teacher’s aid in my Spanish class. We didn’t talk much after that, but it was so easy to lose myself in the calming aura she seemed to leak out. After about two hours though, she started to yawn. I was thinking that our study session was drawing to a close, but she didn’t grab her stuff. “I’m going to get a latte or something. You want me to pick you up something?” she asked me.

I tried to refuse, but she seemed adamant about getting me something to drink. That planted the seed of doubt. My hunter’s instincts, though rusty, were still working as though they were never turned off. She made me blush when she said that I was handsome and smart. It didn’t shock her that I was in a relationship, but it didn’t stop her. She threatened to get me the worst tea they had at Starbucks, so I went with a latte too. She asked me to watch her books, and she left with her purse.

Once you were gone, I started looking through her books. I needed to see if she was a witch or something. I did find a couple of books about demons, but it was pretty basic. There was nothing in it about summoning a demon or anything like that. It was just about demons.

She came back with two cups and an excited smile on her face. “What are these for?” I asked her once she sat back down. She didn’t seem shocked or even curious as to why I asked. My instincts weren’t going away, and I didn’t trust the latte she slid towards me.

“Many countries are very religion based, some have one god, some have multiple, but they all have Demons. Demons were thought to be behind many historical events: the witch trials, the black plaque, and so many more. I need to learn everything about these religions to survive in the history department,” she answered. I couldn’t tell if she was being honest of if she was that good of a liar. She noticed my dubious look at the latte and she chuckled. “You think I put something in it, huh?” she asked.

“Well…” I said. I was a little surprised that she picked up the cup and took a big swig of the drink. I saw her flinch at either the taste or a burn she most likely got on her tongue.

“Happy?” she asked handing the drink back to me. I felt a little bad about accusing her without getting all the evidence, but I couldn’t really stop it.

We didn’t really study for too much longer. We talked quietly as to not disturb the others around us. When it was time for us to leave, I was the one to broach the suggest of another study session. We planned to meet up in about two weeks, but then everything with Dean happened, and I lost Jess… I had forgotten all about (Y/N). One day though, I did feel like something gave me a little more strength. I felt like no matter what happened, someone was in my corner.

 

**CASTIEL:**

I had just taken up residence in my vessel James Novak when I heard a voice call out to him. There was a woman running towards me, and by James’s memories, her name was (Y/N) (L/N).

She was the only other woman besides Amelia that James had ever felt romantic feelings for. She was his best friend. The one person he couldn’t truly live without. She had helped him through some trying times, and she was the godmother to Claire Novak.

What caught my attention though was not her beauty, for she had that in spades. It was her soul. It was a flurry of color and emotions. It was stunning, and I couldn’t seem to take my eyes away from her. Her true face, the one her soul showed me, was quite possibly more beautiful than the one she wore on her skin. She has had some hurt, some pain, but she was always able to let it go and look on the brighter side of things.

She seemed wary of me, and though it was apparently a normal mortal reaction, I hated to see it directed at me. I was an Angel of the Lord. She should not fear for me. We had a small conversation, and I am still not entirely sure what a YaYa was, but she nodded her head anyway. She had threatened my host out of the goodness of her heart? Mortals were strange. There was no denying that.

I had to leave the stunning creature in front of me though to go meet Dean Winchester. I knew that I would see her again, but it took everything I had to leave then. ‘Is that how you feel James?’ I asked my host.

‘Around her? All the time,’ he answered honestly.

‘I pray these emotions go away soon, so as to not take my mind off the goal at hand,’ I told him.

‘Tell me how that works out for you,’ James said with a chuckle in the back of our shared mind.

 

**GABRIEL:**

I smirked as I heard the thoughts of one of the students. She was in the History class I was substituting for (their actual teacher had an unfortunate “accident”), and she was chuckling as she thought up pranks for the next day. It was only because of her that I remembered it was April Fool’s Day, and I wanted to know which ones she settled on.

The next day was utter chaos around the “popular” students. The cheerleaders had rainbow hair and couldn’t find their real hairspray, and the football players were scratching and itching in very uncomfortable places after practice. I don’t know how she didn’t get caught, but they were all brilliant pranks.

I snuck up on her as she was switching out her books to take home with her for the day. She didn’t even jump when she saw me appear out of nowhere, but then again, her mind was on other things. There was so much going through it that I couldn’t pinpoint the final prank! “What’s next? Glue on their lockers?” I asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. “Nope,” she said. She seemed to look through me as a group of Ice Hockey Jocks were putting in their locker combinations. They all gave very high pitched screams of utter terror as they saw what was in their lockers. “Murderous clown pictures taped to their lockers.” She was so proud of her prank, and I had to admit that the beautiful teen had an eye for mischief.

“Very nice,” I said with a smirk, “If you need any pointers, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Mr…” she drifted off trying to remember my fake name.

I smiled, “Loki Odinson.” The look on her stunned face was priceless! But I left. I wanted to mess with her more, but I was needed elsewhere. I knew I would seek her out again. There were very few mortals I found interesting these days.

 

**LUCIFER:**

I walked the corridors of Hell, and I sighed. When did my demons become boring little rule followers? I liked the fact that they knew they were beneath me, but where were the rebels? The ones that made Hell interesting?

Every demon bowed to me as I made my way passed them… except for one. She was wearing a stunningly beautiful girl with (h/l) (h/c) locks and stunning (e/c) eyes. I have seen many beauties before and after my time in The Cage, but they all quaked under my glare. They all bent to my will.

She didn’t even seem to notice me coming up on her though. What shocked me the most was the soft, serene smile that graced her full lips. I never saw those in Hell before. An actual smile! It wasn’t a shit eating grin, a devilish smirk, or a tight lipped fake smile. It was a true smile. One of those “blink and you’ll miss it” smiles.

“Hello,” I said directly into her ear. She jumped and turned to look at me. Her eyes widened in a little awe and a lot of fear, “What, may I ask, is going on in that head of yours?” I asked her. I took the moment to survey her. Her meat suit was beautiful and shapely. She had all the curves in all the right places. The black leather mini-skirt that clung to her upper thigh left very little to the imagination.

“Just thinking of changing,” she said. I couldn’t be quite sure if she was being truthful or not, “(H/c) is starting to get boring.” She said this in a stuck up tone, but this I knew was obviously fake. Even though she was a demon, she did not seem the type to change her vessel just because of a hair color. “I was thinking of finding me a red head or maybe even a man to wear.”

“You would look lovely in anything you wear,” I told her, “But I must say that I like your current vessel. You could just dye the hair if you are getting bored.”

“I suppose, My Lord,” she said. I felt a shiver go down my spine. It was odd. I have heard that title from many demons throughout time, but she affected me the most.

“What is your name, sweetheart, and how did such a class act get down here?” I asked her with a smile on my face.

“My name is (Y/N), sire. I am down here for selling my soul for my brothers. They were in the Confederate Army back in the days of the Civil War. I did what I did to protect them,” she answered honestly.

“I see. I am sensing quite the story. I may find you again to hear it,” I told her.

“I shall look forward to it,” she said as she tried her best to curtsy in the skirt that she had on. It really left very little to the imagination, but I wondered what she would look like in a dress from her time.

“I hope we meet again, (Y/N),” I told her as I took her small, soft hand in mine. I pressed my chapped lips against her dainty knuckles in a kiss. I could see the blush that rose of her cheeks, and I couldn’t help but want to see it more.


	4. Becoming Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are getting closer and closer.

**DEAN:**

“Hey again,” you heard Dean’s now familiar voice said from across the bar. “Hey you,” you said with a chuckle, “What’s up? I didn’t know you were coming to town!”

“Uh… not much?” he said, though it really sounded more like a question, “You working tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Sunday, Dean,” you said with a smile, “We’re a dry county.”

“A what now?” he asked confused.

“We can’t sell alcohol on Sundays,” you said with a smile, “Why? Want to hang out?”

“Yeah! There’s a movie I want to see before I die, and it’s in theaters now,” he said in a joking manner, but he kind of… changed I guess. He was a little more serious.

“Which one?” you asked.

“The new Pirates of the Caribbean movie,” he said hopefully.

“Sure,” you said with a smile, “I haven’t seen it yet, but I get to pick the movie next time, yeah?”

“Awesome!” Dean said with a smile.

 

**SAM:**

“How did you end up like this, man?” you asked as you sewed up another cut. Sam and Dean have been coming to you lately whenever they were “minorly” injured. You didn’t think huge slashes in their skin was minor, but whatever. You didn’t know their story.

“Would you really believe the truth?” Sam asked with a chuckle. You had given him a good five shots of tequila before starting on his stitches. Lucky for you, Dean only had a few bumps and bruises.

“Maybe?” you asked, “But as your Doctor of History, I am putting you on couch rest for at least a week.”

“A week?” he asked shocked, “You know I can’t do that (Y/N).” I gave him a look that told him I wasn’t kidding in the slightest, and that I would chain him to the couch or bed if he tested me. “Dean isn’t going to like it.”

“Does it look like I care?” you asked him, letting your eyebrows do all the talking for you.

“Not a bit,” Sam said snorting before outright laughing. “HEY! Don’t pull out all the stitches!” you yelled.

 

**CASTIEL:**

“Hey Jim- Castiel,” you said as the angel walked into your house. You had taken custody of Claire, but Castiel always coming to visit you was really confusing her. You gave him a cellphone, so he can call and you guys can set up a time and place for him to visit you.

“Hello (Y/N),” he said, “You almost called me ‘Jimmy’ again.”

“I did,” you answered honestly, “I’m sorry, but it’s kind of hard to remember that you aren’t really him. It takes a second to kick in.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, “What would you like to do today?”

“How about… I introduce you to ‘modern’ music?” you asked.

“I have heard much of Dean’s music,” he said, “Is there more?”

“Oh dear… this could take a few days,” you said pulling up YouTube, “We’ll do this in Alphabetical order okay?”

 

**GABRIEL:**

“Aw! Come on Loki!” you pouted with a sucker in your mouth, “If you get to conjure up hotties to flirt with, why can’t you do the same for me? I take the pictures!”

“B-b-but, (Y/N)-,” he tried to say, but you immediately gave him the kicked puppy eyes. He sighed and you knew you had won. “Who do you want me to conjure up?”

“Chris Hemsworth please!” you said cheerily.

 

**LUCIFER:**

“I couldn’t find a horse, but I think this will do,” Lucifer said as he uncovered your eyes. There was a beautiful sleek motorcycle right in front of you.

“D-Do you even know how to drive one of these?” you asked looking up at him.

“I downloaded all I needed to know this morning,” he said, “Now, are you ready to take it for a spin?”

“Yes! Of course!” you cheered. He tossed you a helmet and put one on himself.

“Hold on to me tight, huh?” he asked. You did as he said and wrapped your arms around his waist tightly. For the whole day, you two just rode the roads on your newest obsession. And if Lucifer trilled a little when you gripped him tighter, he wasn’t going to say anything on it.


	5. Feelings Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys realize your feelings for each other.

**DEAN (HIS POV)**

  
I sighed as I watched (Y/N) work. We’ve been hanging out a lot during the last few weeks, and it felt like I didn’t want to leave. My entire day, week, or even month, just felt so dull without her there. I’ve started feeling things I’ve never felt for anyone before. Not even Cassie. (Y/N) was my sunshine. I knew I was falling for her. I didn’t even try to get into her pants when we first met.

  
I hoped she was falling for me too. She would have the most tired faces, but as soon as her eyes landed on me, she would smile like I was the treasure she’s been searching for years for. Her dad even told me once that when she heard Baby’s engine, her face just brightened like the Hope Diamond. He had never seen her like that.

  
I want to tell her the truth about my life, but I’m scared for so many reasons. What if she doesn’t believe me? What if it turns out like Cassie? What if she leaves me? What if her knowing about the life or even ME puts her in danger? I sighed as I got lost in my thoughts. “Get off me asshole!” I heard a girl yell. She was over by the pool tables, and a guy was getting WAY too touchy feely with her. I was about to walk over and help the girl, but (Y/N) was already there.

  
She was quick. She grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, and she twisted it behind his back. She moved him away from the girl, and she pushed him so he was bending over the pool table. “I’m going to give you two options sir: One, you can leave peacefully and I’ll even keep your arm intact and possibly be allow you back in one day, or two, you can be humiliated by having your ass kicked by a chick half your size and be banned from here for life. It’s completely your choice.”

  
“I-I’ll leave,” he said in a weak and frightened voice. She just gets better and better! (Y/N) was awesome!

  
“Good isn’t she?” I heard her dad’s voice say from the booth behind me, “She’s pretty much the reason we don’t have as much violence around here.”  
“You taught her well, sir,” I told him.

  
“Oh, I didn’t do that,” her dad said with a shake of his head, “Her mother is twice as scary as she is. Do NOT piss them off!”

  
‘Okay,’ my brain supplied, ‘she can take care of herself, but you have less than a YEAR left. Do you really want to subject her to that?'

  
**Your POV**

  
You watched Dean from your spot behind the bar. It was past closing time, but you always allowed Dean to stay. He seemed to be thinking of something really hard, and you were worried for him.

  
You walked over to him and sat down beside him in the booth. You knew that he was a kind and caring man, but you didn’t know if you were ready to love someone yet. It seemed that your body and instincts didn’t really give you the choice though. Your heart would beat like a drum everytime you saw him. Your stomach would flip and do cartwheels when he walked into the bar. All you wanted to do when he was in one of these moods was hold him. Your heart already belonged to him, even if he didn’t know it yet.

  
You rested your head on his shoulder and you waited. He would get out of his thoughts soon enough. “(Y-Y/N)?” Dean asked as he looked down at you.  
“Want to talk about it?” you asked him.

  
“C-Can we just… stay like this for a little bit?” he asked you as he snaked an arm onto your shoulders. You didn’t say anything. You just nodded your head, and he held you just a little bit tighter.

 

**SAM (HIS POV)**

  
I watched you from over the edge of my book. When did my feelings for her change? When did they go from friendly to what they are now. She was grading tests again, and her tongue was sticking out of her lips in concentration. “What was your thought process kid?” she asked to no one in particular. I let out a breath of a laugh, and she looked up.

  
“I need a break,” she said with a sigh, “SAM! Entertain me please?” The first thoughts that popped into my head were all the ways I could “entertain” her, but I shook those thoughts away before they could get too far.

  
“What do you want me to do?” I asked her with a smile, “I’m boring.”

  
“Let’s go to the arcade!” she gasped happily, “I bet you haven’t been to one in years.” This is one of the things I loved about her. She was always able to get me out of my head. With the seals breaking and the looming Apocalypse and everything, she was always there with a distraction.

  
“Are you sure?” I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head happily.

  
“And on the way back home, we can stop and get a pizza. You aren’t allowed to have supreme anymore though,” she said making a face.

  
“And why not?” I asked her.

  
“You’re gassy,” she yelled as she left the room, “I’m going to go change!” I couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled out of my throat. She was just so amazing. When she wasn’t there though, the world just seemed to swallow me whole. With everything with (Y/N), I-I’ve been dreading my meetings with Ruby. I didn’t want to visit her anymore because I couldn’t bare the thought of anyone else touching me like that. I had almost let her name slip at the last meeting, but I managed to control it.

  
She deserved so much better than me. She deserved so much than I was able to give.

  
**YOUR POV**

  
You smiled as you dragged Sam into the arcade. There weren’t too many kids there, but they would rather be on their own computers playing their own games. This place had retro games, newer games, classic arcade games, and all the fun stuff.

  
“Time to put balls in holes,” you said once you exchanged a 20 for tokens. Sam looked at you in confusion, but you dragged him over to the skeeball machines. “Balls in holes.” You tossed him a skeeball and smiled at him. Sam laughed before throwing the ball, not rolling it into the center hole. “Uh oh,” you said in a TERRIBLE Scooby Doo impression.

  
“Uh oh,” Sam said back with a cocky smirk. Truth was, you weren’t bad yourself. You and Sam were almost tied by the end of the game. Sam was funny, smart, and adventurous. He brightened your day just by being there, and that grin on his face made your heart flutter.

  
Could you really be falling in love with Sam Winchester? The wanted (albeit framed) domestic terrorist? The man who held so many secrets they could fill a book? It would seem so. You should probably stop it. He seemed to have so much in his head, but did you really want to stop this?

  
“So then,” Sam said once he swallowed his mouthful of pizza, “I ended up gluing Dean to his beer. I’m pretty sure he still hates me for that.”

  
“He put NAIR in your shampoo!” you yelled while you laughed, “He wouldn’t be here if it had been mine.”

  
We talked but eventually, he had to go to the bathroom. I was going to pay for the pizza when a hand landed on my shoulder. “Excuse me,” a female voice said in an obviously fake sweet tone. “How do you know Sam?” she asked with a smile.

  
“We’re friends,” you answered honestly, though you truly wanted more, “He comes and visits me every once in a while.” The girl had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was stunning, so I wasn’t surprised that Sam and her could have something, “Mostly when he needs to borrow a book or to mooch off my liquor.” I didn’t have a good feeling about this girl. I was jealous, and I’m not going to bother denying it. I hated her for apparently having Sam’s attention.

  
“Ruby!” Sam yelled as he came back in, “What the hell are you doing here?”

  
“You’ve been distracted lately,” the girl, now named Ruby, said with a shrug, “I just wanted to see why.”

  
“Ruby doesn’t really fit you that well,” you told her, “I think… you look more like a Genevieve or a Eliza. Such a pretty girl shouldn’t have such a common name as ‘Ruby.’”

  
“What’s your name?” she asked.

  
“(Your middle name),” you said. You weren’t really lying, but you weren’t being overly truthful either. You didn’t trust this girl as far as you could throw her. Did she hold Sam’s heart? His body? His mind? You didn’t know, but all those options made your heart hurt. You were in love with Sam Winchester, and he may be in love with someone else.

  
“You stay here, Sam,” you told your friend with a smile, “Catch up with Ruby. I can get home on my own. Have fun.”

  
Sam nodded, and you left. You were halfway home before your eyes started to sting.

 

**CASTIEL (HIS POV)**

  
I have been watching over her for some time now. Claire was always with her, but she somehow always made time for me to visit. She was a good mother to James’s daughter. She told the girl stories about his host, and she was always willing to give her knowledge.

  
The fluttering feeling in my chest returned with a vengeance as I watched her run her fingers through Claire’s hair. My vessel’s palms got sweaty and my stomach gave a somewhat pleasurable but painful clench.

  
She never held back any punches, as Dean would say. She told the truth as she saw it, and she knew the truth herself. She could not blame me for taking James as a vessel. It was his choice after all. That did not mean she enjoyed that fact.

  
“Alright Claire,” she said putting Claire’s homework down on the coffee table, “Time for bed.”

  
“Night Aunt (Y/N),” Claire said with a yawn. She seemed to know better than to argue with her. She kissed the little girl’s cheek and sent her to her room.

  
“Hello Castiel,” she said once the child was out of the room. How did she know I was there? “I can feel you staring at me.”

  
“Hello (Y/N),” I said as she turned towards me.

  
She smiled before chuckling quietly, “I gave you the phone for a reason Castiel. You could try using it every once in a while.”

  
“I apologize,” I told her. She smiled at me again, and she patted the couch she was sitting on. Apparently, it was an invitation to sit with her.

  
“How have you been doing Castiel?” she asked me with a soft smile, “I’m sure that keeping the Seals intact and dealing with those brothers must be pretty tiring.”

  
“I have no need for sleep,” I told her.

  
“Maybe not, but everyone deserves a break. They need a little relaxation to rest,” she countered, “Now tell me everything that has been going on. Don’t hold anything back.”

  
I did as she requested and I felt lighter with each word. She would stop me every once in a while to ask me how all that I said made me feel. It confused me for a moment, but once I told her about how I felt about Dean Winchester seeming to think I was at his call, I relaxed. I also told her of my suspicions with my brothers and sisters.

  
“I know you may not WANT to hear this Castiel, but you NEED to hear it… I think your siblings want the apocalypse to happen earlier than expected,” she told me, “They don’t seem too… worried about the seals breaking. That of course is my own opinion. You can take it any way you wish.”  
She somehow managed to tell me things in a way that I could understand. The fluttering feeling erupted in my chest again, and I was confused. Is this what mortals called “Love?” I had thought at first they were remanences from James’s emotions for the woman, but they were not. They were entirely my own now.

  
She suddenly took my hand and led me up the stairs to her own room. “I’m going to show you how we mere mortals relax, or at least, how I relax. Okay?” I just nodded my head at her. She disappeared into the bathroom, and I heard water running. She then came back in only to grab a overly large shirt and a pair of sleep pants I’ve seen her wear before. “First thing first, you are going to take a bath. Just let the water surround you and feel its warmth seep into your every pore. Let it relax your muscles as you breathe slowly. When you get out, put these on. They’re far more comfortable than a suit and trench coat.” She taught me something new every time I came to her. She has never led me astray before.

  
**YOUR POV**

  
You gulped as Castiel came out of the bathroom without a shirt. Thankfully he did wear the pants. “The shirt was too large for me,” he said simply. You had forgotten how… fit Jimmy’s body was, but you very rarely saw him as “Jimmy” these days. He was “Castiel” now. I would most likely never get to see my friend again, but I had Claire. I was grateful to Castiel for that.

  
He was so… innocent. He was almost like a child, but he understood many more things in this world than I ever would. We had a nice relationship as it was, but I needed to think of Claire. What would she think about the body of her father getting closer with her godmother? Would she understand that Castiel wasn’t her father, or would she hate me for betraying her? I couldn’t answer any of these questions, but my body, heart, and mind were a jumbled mess of emotions.

  
When Castiel was away, all I wanted was for him to come back. When he was here, it made me feel like my entire world shone just that much brighter. You knew you were falling for the literal angel, and you were worried about that. He had a job to do, an important one, and so did you.

  
It was your job to protect Claire from everything and everyone. You didn’t think it was a good idea to begin a romantic relationship, but you wanted to. Oh God did you want to. You wanted him here with you. You didn’t want to hide him away like he was some dirty little secret. He deserved so much better, but could you really stop yourself.

  
You were pretty sure that if he were to tell you that he loved you, you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. You’d jump off the ledge you were teetering on, and you would completely fall for him. What were you to do?

 

**GABRIEL (HIS POV)**

  
She sighed. What was she thinking so hard about? Ever since my most recent run in with the Winchester brothers (killing Dean so many times had been so much fun!) she would look at me disappointedly. She wasn’t angry, just disappointed. Why though? I was just trying to get Sam to see what life would be like.

  
“I just know, you could be better than that,” she said when I had come back. I did promise to not kill the Winchesters, even though both of them were now alive and well.

  
“Aw come on, Sugar,” I said sweetly, “It was just a prank!”

  
“No Loki,” she said sadly shaking her head, “That wasn’t a prank. That was cruel. You could have, and might have, cost Sam Winchester his sanity. You hurt him for your entertainment. It wasn’t fair to him, and it DEFINITELY wasn’t fair to Dean. What you did was torture. Plain and simple.”

  
“(Y/N)-,” I said trying to get her to stop. Why were her words affecting me so much? Why did it feel like my heart was crumbling? Why did that sad look in her eyes hurt me so much?

  
“I just thought you were better than that,” she said before turning and going to her room. I was numb. She was so disappointed in me. I had hurt her. I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to make her this upset! Why was she so upset? She didn’t even touch the devil’s food cake I conjured up! I vanished it though. I couldn’t even think of sweets at this time. The woman I loved was hurt by my actions!

  
Wait… loved? I loved her? How did I not notice it before? Well, I had never truly loved a mortal before. How did she manage to sneak into my heart and make me feel like this? I needed to make it up to her. Her smile was the best thing in the world. Not even angel grace could compare to how it brightened my world. I wanted, no I needed to see it again.

**YOUR POV**

  
You sighed as you woke up the next morning. You upset with Loki, but you didn’t know how to fix your feelings. He had promised that he wouldn’t kill the Winchesters. You were worried for those guys. Dean wouldn’t have any memory of the deaths he faced, and most of them were truly comical. Sam Winchester though, would remember everything.

  
You couldn’t help but imagine what would happen if you watched Loki die over and over again. He was the best, most amazing thing in your life. You were fairly sure that you would have gone insane in only a few days. How Sam had lasted over 200 Tuesdays, you would never know.

  
You truly thought that Loki was better than that. You had hoped that he would be better with his pranks. You didn’t mind the deaths of those that really deserved it, but Sam and Dean didn’t. They were just trying their best to save the other.

  
Sam had ended up killing Bobby Singer in the months since Dean had died. You had tried to forget it, but you couldn’t wipe it from your mind. True, the elder hunter was alive and well NOW, but Sam had really killed him in the hopes of bringing his brother back.

  
“(Y/N)?” you heard Loki ask from the other side of the door, “Can I come in and talk?”

  
“Yeah,” you said quietly, though you knew that he had heard you.

  
“Please… tell me everywhere you’re coming from,” he said softly. He looked so sad, and it made your heart painfully clench.

  
“Sam Winchester killed Bobby Singer,” you said, “Bobby was/is an innocent in all of this mess. You weren’t even keeping track of his progress or his mental status. What if he had found out about me? Would you feel even an ounce of remorse if he had killed me instead of Bobby? If he had used me to get to you? I’m upset because you didn’t think this through. You weren’t even affected that Sam had killed an innocent! An innocent Loki!”

  
He looked at me, but I could see the gears in his mind working. They were piecing together everything that I had said, when they had stopped, tears formed in the god’s eyes. You couldn’t process what was going on, but the next thing you knew, you were being held in the arms of a literal god!  
“If either of those Mud Monkeys even tried to touch you,” he whimpered into your hair, “They would really be on a one way trip to Hell. I’m so sorry (Y/N). I didn’t think about that. I didn’t think what he would do to you. I forgot that you are a mortal too. I forgot that he could easily kill you if he felt he needed to. I’m so sorry.”

  
“You understand now?” you asked him, “You understand why I was so upset? You could have and did ruin multiple lives with this prank. Hell, I still may not be safe. Sam still wants you dead for what you put him through. He can find me.”

  
“I-I won’t let that happen!” he yelled holding you tighter, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

  
“Loki, you may be a god, but you can’t stop everything,” you said with a soft chuckle, “I’m mortal. I’m going to get hurt. I’m going to be in danger, and one day I’m going to die. I’m a carbon based lifeform. It’s what we do.”

  
“I-I don’t think I could live in a world without you, (Y/N),” he mumbled so low you had almost missed it.

  
“You’re going to have to Loki,” you said patting his back, “I don’t want my family to live in a world without laughter and pranks.” You loved the god. You really did, and maybe he felt the same for you. You knew though that he would have to move on from your eventual death. You were human. You were born, you live, and then you die. You didn’t ever want to leave the god, but you knew there was no way around it.

 

 

**LUCIFER (HIS POV)**

  
I watched as she watched others. It was one of her favorite hobbies apparently. “Why do you do this day in and day out?” I asked her with a raised eyebrow. I didn’t understand what she found so interesting in these humans. She was a demon and better than them.

  
“I just find them interesting,” she said with a smile. “Modern humans are rather odd if I do say so myself. Like her,” she pointed at a brunette with a huge smile on her face, “Her and her husband have been trying to have a child for years, and she’s just found out that she’s 12 weeks along. Or him.” She pointed at a man in a suit that was staring at his watch, “It’s his first date in a year, and he’s so nervous. He’s hiding a bouquet of lilies behind his back. Back in my time, you were never meant to be alone with the man who was courting you.” She laughed as she caught a sight of an older man looking at two teenagers. I at first thought that he was going to harm them, but she did not seem worried. “That man is watching over his little girl,” she whispered to me, “It’s her first ‘date’ and he doesn’t trust any man with her. He shouldn’t worry though.”

  
“And why is that?” I asked. How was she able to see so much in so little? How was she able to see the good in almost everything?

  
“He’s been in love with her since he was five. He couldn’t hurt her even if he tried,” she said with a smile, “He’d throw himself in front of a gun for her.” She looked around, but her eyes widened. “Sam and Dean Winchester,” she said in fear, “Go.”

  
“No-,” I tried to stop her, but she turned to look at me with a begging look.

  
“I’ll be fine,” she said, “Go before they see you.” I nodded my head and I left her. I was worried for the entire hour she was out of my sight though. If those Winchesters did anything, I’d kill them both! Screw the fucking apocalypse! If they so much as hurt MY (Y/N)-

  
When did I start thinking that she was mine? She was mine. She belonged with me. She was meant to be mine. I had fallen for a demon. I prayed she would be alright. Hell would be a lot bleaker without her eyes there. Even for a demon, her soul seemed to glow.

  
She suddenly appeared though. Gasping and puffing for breath as she looked for me. “What happened?” I asked her.

  
“Sam and Dean were about to… but then Castiel came. He stopped them. I don’t know why, but he did,” she said. I couldn’t help myself, I pulled her into my arms and held her there. I needed to make sure that this was truly her. I needed to assure myself that she was really here. I loved this tiny demon in my arms.

  
“You aren’t leaving my side for a long while,” I told her.

  
**YOUR POV**

  
You smiled into his chest. Your meat suit’s heart was beating erratically, and you held onto the angel with all your might. You were worried you would never see him again. Sam and Dean had tried to kill you, but Castiel had found you in time. The half crazed look in Sam’s eyes was what had scared you the most.

  
Would it still be there when Lucifer took over him? Those eyes looked down on you with such hatred, and even envisioning Lucifer looking at you like that hurt you. You have felt love before, and you never thought you would feel it again. Lucifer though, swept into your world and tore down every misconception you had.

  
He made you feel things that you haven’t felt for almost 2000 years in Hell. “I was so scared,” you said softly into his chest, “Sam Winchester glared down at me with so much… hate. I-I do not think I could stand to see you look at me with those eyes.”

  
“Yes, Sam Winchester has a known hatred of demons,” Lucifer said, “Do not fret though. How could I hate my interesting demon?”


End file.
